


Captive Of The Daleks-Uncut

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: The Weird and Sexual Adventures of Doctor Who [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Damsel in Distress, Gay Knights, M/M, Making Love, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master rescues the Doctor from a tower. Now with sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive Of The Daleks-Uncut

**Author's Note:**

> The porn version. A transfer from my account on FanFiction.net. I also have a vanilla version you can read.
> 
> It's still pretty fluffy, though.

The Master Knight and Alchemist of the kingdom of Gallifrey, Sir Koschei, was in his dungeon lab, doing experiments, when there came a timid knock at his door.

“Enter,” Sir Koschei, or as he was more simply known, the Master, bade, and the messenger hesitantly came in. Many of the castle staff feared the ominous entity, and scooted to the other sides of the corridors when they saw him approach.

“Sir,” squeaked the messenger, Runcible. “I come bearing a request, from Queen Romana.”

“Yes, what is it?” asked the Master imperiously, but not harshly.

“Well, sir,” said Runcible, a little encouraged by the Master's civil but non-threatening tone, “it's the royal Medic, the Lord Doctor. He went on a expedition into the vast forest ten days ago and has not returned.”

The Master's grey eyes flared slightly, and turned coal black. “Has he?” he asked, a chilling note in his voice all of a sudden.

“Well,” Runcible gulped. “The Queen fears that he may have fallen in some danger. She desires that you go and fetch him back.”

At once, the Master began gathering various potions and magical odds and ends in a bag and donned his riding cloak. “Tell her Majesty that I shall go at once.”

“Yes sir, at once, sir!” rambled Runcible, rushing from the room, relieved to be rid of the man's company.

The Master went to the stable and demanded his horse. The great black steed was brought to him immediately and the Master took off for the dark forest.

The Master was a talented tracker. Even though the trail had been cold for over a week, the Master was able to sort out the Doctor's path. It was fairly easy, since they were both Time Lords, and their life forces left specific signatures. It was especially helpful that the Doctor's particular life signature was so intimately familiar to the Master.

After many weary hours of riding, the Master reached a knot in the wood where it was apparent that approximately eight days ago, there had been some kind of altercation. The Master demounted his horse and examined the scene.

He immediately recognized the distinct roller tracks of the robotic creatures that served the dictator of the neighboring kingdom, Skaro. Skaro and Gallifrey had an uneasy truce, and the various leaders of Gallifrey always seemed to be at odds with Skaro's tyrannical ruler, Davros.

Then, the Master found something bright and light green lying in the dirt, in the wake of the Daleks' path.

It was a stalk of celery.

The Master's gloved hands curled into tight fists. So, it was the Daleks that had kidnapped his beloved Doctor. He would soon see them pay for that, he swore on his honor as a favored knight. He would not rest until every filthy Dalek that dared to harm his lover was slaughtered with no mercy. But right now, there was a more pressing matter.

With the quiet rage of a protective lover, he remounted his horse, black cloak flapping like a great bat's wings, and took off in the direction of the tracks.

He soon found himself at a lonely tower lodged in a thick patch of the wood. The tracks and the Doctor's life signature led him here. The Doctor must be inside.

“HALT. HALT,” called a blaring, gratingly familiar metallic voice as a Dalek rolled into view. “IDENTIFY YOURSELF,” it ordered.

“I am the Master,” he growled. “Overknight and chief Alchemist to the Queen of Gallifrey.”

“YOU ARE A TIME LORD,” assessed the Dalek.

“How very astute of you to conclude,” said the Master. “I also happen to be the lover of your prisoner.”

Before the Dalek could utter the first “ _EXTERMINATE!_ ”, the Master whipped out his “magic wand”, which was really just a Tissue Compression Eliminator, his own design, and slayed the Dalek with absolutely no qualms. He waited, observing his surroundings, expecting more, but none came. Typical Dalek way of thinking, belief that one simple Dalek could guard a prisoner. Well, maybe in some cases.  
But not when the prisoner was the Doctor. The Daleks, bereft of all knowledge of emotional attachment, couldn't possibly know how the Master would move heaven and earth to retrieve him.

With no more threats, the Master blasted the wooden door (very clever of the Daleks, knowing the Doctor's sonic screwdriver couldn't unlock a wooden door) with his TCE and wasted no time hurrying inside.

At the top of a long and winding staircase, the Master found a door that no doubt led to the Doctor. He blasted that one out of the way as well and burst into the room.

On the bed, a man with fair hair and skin looked up. His light blue eyes widened with relief at the sight of his rescuer. “Koschei,” he whispered, joyous.

“Theta,” replied the Master, crossing the room and sweeping his lover into a fervent embrace. The Doctor, who had been locked up for days, whimpered with contentment as the Master kissed the living daylights out of him, letting him know that not only had he been missed, but that he was safe, and that the Master would not let anything happen to him.

The Doctor pulled back, worried. “There was a guard outside-”

“Vanquished, my dear,” said the Master, running a hand through the Doctor's soft blonde hair soothingly. “No one shall ever harm you and live to tell the tale.”

The Doctor smiled, relieved, and let the Master draw him in for another heady kiss. Their lips moved against each other, first sweetly, then a little bit more heated. The Master took his tongue and traced the outline of the Doctor's lips, and the Doctor parted them, granting him entrance. The Master gently guided the Doctor to the bed, and when the backs of his knees tapped the mattress, the Doctor sank down, pulling his lover with him. Still wrapped up in each other, the two Time Lords laid out on the bed, the Master sprawled out on top of the Doctor, the latter's head propped up by several pillows, his slender body backed up by the thin white sheets. The Doctor's hair was mussed slightly from the Master running his hands through it, and his eyes were big and bright, his smile childlike. The Master found him the most beautiful thing in the entire universe. 

“My Theta,” the Master said. “My lovely Theta.” He dipped down to press his lips to the Doctor's neck.

The Doctor sighed as the Master left a trail of kisses all over his neck. He occupied himself with removing the Master's black riding gloves, letting their fingers entangle. The Master coaxed the Doctor to sit up. He removed the Doctor's belt and tunic, then gazed fondly at the pale skin of his chest, smattered with freckles.

The Doctor leaned up, and kissed him swiftly. “You too.”

The Master took off his riding cloak. It took him a minute to undo the laces of his vest, but then he shed that too and let it fall to the floor, along with his shirt, then quickly resumed kissing the Doctor. “Thank you for coming to rescue me,” the Doctor said between kisses.

“I love you,” said the Master, holding him close, cupping his face gently, as if he were afraid the porcelain skin underneath his fingertips might break. “I'll never let anything hurt you.”

Smiling, the Doctor reached up, and hauled his head down so he could kiss him deeply. While he did so, he rolled over to where he was sitting on top of his lover, straddling his hips. With a mischievous glint in those baby blues, he scooted down a ways, and brought his lips down one of the Master's nipples, suckling and licking it up. The Master made a small noise of approval in the back of his throat. The Doctor smiled and moved to the other, giving it the same treatment. When he gave it a small tweak with his teeth, the Master gasped slightly and bucked upward with his hips. The Doctor could feel his hardness underneath him, and ground his arse into the Master's lap. The Master groaned and closed his eyes.

The Doctor leaned back over and kissed the Master on the lips once more. Then, on his neck, down his chest, stomach, then stopped at his pelvic bones. With an imploring smile, he laid his fingers on the waistband of the Master's pants.

“Oh, yes, please,” said the Master.

Without further ado, the Doctor pulled the Master's trousers down, exposing his length. The Doctor tossed the clothing on the floor, then carefully fingered the Master's shaft with feather light touches. The Master slightly arched. “Doctor...”

The Doctor leaned forward and tenderly kissed the tip of it. Then, he slowly began bathing his cock with his tongue, tracing all the intricacies and making the Master moan. The Doctor moved lower to nuzzle at the Master's balls, and the Master sat up. “Doctor, I need you,” he said urgently.

The Doctor nodded and moved back. The Master removed his lower garments. Now they were both naked. The Master got him to turn around and sit on his hands and knees. The Master then grasped the Doctor's hips, and began teasing the Doctor's entrance with his tongue.

The Doctor gave a little yelp of surprise as the Master breached him, then relaxed, allowing the Master to go deeper, past the perineum. The Doctor moaned quietly, and the Master reached around to grasp the Doctor's cock, giving it a few good strokes. The Doctor arched his back in wanton need. “Master, _please_ , I want you, just-”

“Alright, Doctor, alright.” The Master pulled back and laid back down on the bed. Once again, the Doctor straddled him, the Master working a few fingers into him to make sure he was properly prepared. Then the Doctor rose up, posed himself on the Master's cock, and carefully slid down, his pupils growing big and dark as he took in the Master's impressive length. The Master laid a hand on the other man's hip, concerned, but the Doctor smiled and shook his head at him. He was fine.

Then he slid back and forth, up and down, on the Master's cock. The Master soon began to gently thrust his hips upward, matching the Doctor's pace and meeting him in the middle. The Doctor keened when the Master thrust extra deep one time and struck his prostate. He began moving a bit faster.

“Oh, Doctor,” groaned the Master, as that exquisite heat squeezed him. He thrust up again, and was rewarded with the Doctor mashing his buttocks down on his groin, taking him all the way in, right to the hilt. They were moving together now, faster and more frantically. The Master wrapped his hand around the Doctor's cock and began stroking it vigorously. The Doctor mewled and threw his head back. After a minute, he climaxed in the Master's hand, spewing his juices all over the Master's chest. As he rode out his orgasm, he inadvertently clenched down, and combined with the sight of his lover coming on his cock, it was too much for the Master. He too came, with a shout, jutting his hips hard now, de-inhibited by his ecstasy. The Doctor laid down across the Master's chest, still trembling from his climax. He kissed his lover, then laid his head on the Master's shoulder drowsily as the Master wrapped him up in his arms. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too.”


End file.
